


Kor meets Aphid // Escape from Grelod

by TheGnerdyGoblin



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Hurt/Comfort, Orphans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGnerdyGoblin/pseuds/TheGnerdyGoblin
Summary: This is a "pocket adventure" of the two OCs, Kor and Aphid (from my main story Dark Brotherhood: Awake).This pocket adventure details the backstory of how the two brothers met and their escape from the orphanage, Honorhall, and its terribly abusive headmistress, Grelod the Kind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [[A/N: These “pocket adventures” will be a series of random adventures and past happenings of my characters from Dark Brotherhood: Awake. It can/will range in about anything. Which can be serious past events that are important to the character (but not necessarily important to Awake) or I might write silly little adventures that don't really serve a purpose other than something I dreamt up and just had to write down. I will work on these when I have both the free time and will power to do so lol. 
> 
> Also, if you like visuals, you can check out my Deviantart “The-Gnerdy-Goblin” for character art and just dumps of other extra things about the characters and whatever my hand decides to do.
> 
> One last note, there will be mentions of Kor and Aphid's hometowns, which are not real locations within Skyrim. They are as made up as the OCs, as I didn't want them connected to any place in particular and I wanted to take liberty with expanding the world lol.]]

Pocket Adventure: Kor meets Aphid //Escape from Grelod (PART ONE)

The rickety carriage thumped its creaky, uneven wheels along the equally uneven patches of cobble that sufficed as a road. 

Eight year old Kor sat alone in the passenger bay, coiled up in a corner nearest the front where the driver sat at his duty.   
The boy's usually vibrant blond hair was a bit oily and disheveled in its pony tail, his clothes a good bit dinged, and his usually wide open, absorbent and peppy blue eyes were down cast through his bangs.   
To say the last few days for him have been bad….was a rather grievous understatement.   
In one single night he lost everything.   
Everything but the clothes he wore.   
All else….  
Laid cold within smoldering embers. 

The driver of the carriage seemed a friendly enough person, so it comforted the boy in a slight sort of way to sit nearest to him.

Truth be told, Kor didn't really want to see or sit near anybody but his Papa, but his father was gone, and the boy certainly didn't want to sit on the other end of the wagon.  
Even where he sat now, he felt almost utterly isolated from any source of a warm body, despite the driver being but just a piece of wood between them. 

The driver must have thought the boy had been seeking literal warmth and had earlier offered to Kor a wool throw he kept in his lap. 

When Kor declined, the driver didn't seem entirely convinced, thinking the downtrodden lad was just being sullen about it, so the man left it draped over the wood between them in case the chill snipped through the kid's mood. 

Kor wasn't cold, though, no. He almost never was, but he never passed on his father's warm arms or bundling deeply into the blanket his Papa would toss on him every morning as the man set about getting ready for the day. 

Every time Kor even glanced the cloth draped behind the driver, the memories practically slapped him in the face. 

Waking to the sound of his father's bear-like morning stretch and that whip of air that was always followed by the soft thump of the blanket landing upon him. 

Kor wanted that blanket. He so very badly wanted that blanket now and it was taking all he had not to toss the kind driver's offer over the side rail and under the raggedy wheels of the wagon. 

He knew the driver meant no harm, of course, but Kor was still struggling to process never seeing his father's blanket again….Never seeing his father again.

The bandits burned…..everything. 

Their town was ravaged to the ground.  
Hardly a handful survived and only Kor managed to do so by the skin of his teeth.   
His gentle soul of a father had found the fury of their ancestor and had crushed his way through ribs and skulls to get them out, all while his son clung to his neck. 

But when the numbers grew too great in their path….and a blade finally found its path through the father's ribs, nearly finding the son as well, the father tossed the boy as hard and far as his powerful arms would allow.   
And it had been with aim as another fleeing townsman intently caught him and ran, not allowing the boy to break free. Not allowing him to get back to his Papa as the deadly crowd circled the man like ravenous wolves.   
Kor only wanted to recall that hastened moment just before his father tossed him, when his Papa held their foreheads together for that last time, told his “baby bear, his little cub" how dearly he loved him, and kissed those two little moles on his cheekbone—the remnants of the boy's mother.

But the ferocious beastly death howl of his father's last stand kept roaring above it all. 

Kor coiled up a bit more and slumped just a slight into the wool draped near him. 

He closed his teary eyes and tried as hard as he could to pretend he sat comfortably curled on his father's lap, wrapped in the safety of his arms as the cricking and swaying of their rocking chair lulled him to sleep. 

But the cricking of the wagon wheels practically screeched in his ears with the constant reminder that he was riding further and further away from that comfortable place. From the only home he had ever known. The home he was never going to see again. 

“Have you ever been to Riften?” the carriage driver suddenly broke the silence that had been between them.

Kor jolted a little bit, having been slightly startled out of his thoughts. 

He looked up at the driver who then looked back at him.

“I'm sorry,” he said as if realizing his error, “Had you nodded off? Did I spook you awake, young man? …You go on and rest your head. I'll be quiet as a cloud…Oh, but not like a storm cloud, I mean--"

Kor shook his head.

“I'm awake…,” the boy replied and dropped his gaze for a moment before also replying to the man's previous question, “….No. Papa made….a shipment there once, but he wouldn't let me go with him. Made me stay with our neighbor until…he returned home.....Is it a bad place?” 

An older Kor would have been able to read the answer that flashed across carriage driver's face at that question, but little Kor hadn't quite yet got the grasp on deciphering all these telltale expressions. 

The driver quickly blinked the answer off his eyes and replaced it with a softer, sympathetic look. 

“I'm sorry about your Papa, young man,” he said, avoiding the question and trying to steer the conversation elsewhere, “I bet he was a strong man, wasn't he?”

Kor initially smiled a bit and began to say something, most likely a prideful comment about how big and brawny his Papa was, but his brow quickly furrowed with tears instead, his mind trying to awash with the image of his seemingly indestructibly built father torn through by the blades of those ravenous wolves.

The carriage driver quickly began fumbling in the burlap sack at his side, trying to fast find another path to pull this conversation to. Seems his carriage driving experience help none in steering conversation well. 

“Are you hungry?” he asked, pulling a wrapped skewer of a honey nut treat out of the sack and inwardly praying it wasn't a treat the boy and his father fondly shared---he didn't want to keep emotionally draining the poor lad. 

He was slightly worried the floodgate was about to burst when Kor simply stared at it, his expression unchanging aside from his air quickening, but then the boy took a steady breath, exhaled, and gently accepted the treat. 

“…..Thank you,” Kor said quietly, but politely.

He simply held it limp in his hand however and looked ahead with a miles away stare.  
The carriage driver wanted to encourage him to eat, but he decided maybe leaving the boy be for the moment would be better.   
The driver had four children of his own, but had no idea how to console even one grieving child. His family had been, probably unfairly, lucky in this world. He was used to comforting scraped elbows and hurt feelings, not tragedies---despite how dramatic children can be about the scraped elbows. 

“Have you been to Riften?” Kor had suddenly asked that same earlier question of him, giving the driver a slight startle that time. 

“Yes, I have….,” the man answered after a brief hesitation. He somewhat regretted bringing the city in question up, even though it was their destination, “I've driven there a handful and half of times now, but I have only been beyond the stables, been inside the city, a couple of times….”

He was being honest. He really has only set foot twice inside the gates, but all the rumors he's heard and the little he's seen for himself….He realized he wasn't quite sure what to tell the kid of the place. 

And he certainly didn't know a thing about Honorhall, the orphanage. 

But the driver did think the city had its bright spots and surely that must be one of them. 

“It's a port city,” the driver explained, “A big water channel cuts through and the most bustling part of the city sits on an upper deck above this channel—I’m not sure what all lies on the dock level, but I imagine kids probably love running up and down them decks.--Oh hey! You're from what was that lake town, Sognsvann Shore, right? Bet you love to fish, huh?...I bet Riften has good fishin'. A fishery, too, so who knows? Maybe you'll be happily working there when you're a wee bit older.” 

Kor didn't say anything. He loved fishing, yes, but he also had a feeling that, even if he heard the city was something out of his wildest fantastical imaginings, it wouldn't make him want anything but home. He just wanted to be home with his Papa. 

The driver continued on with what he knew of within the city. 

“There's a Temple of Mara there, it's a peaceful chapel. I've actually been in it.”

“Mara?” Kor repeated, “….My Papa praised Mara a lot.” 

“Did he?” the driver casually responded, “…Well, perhaps you may seek him in that chapel. Perhaps this….may be a sign he is guiding you to Riften, hm?” 

Kor didn't say anything again, but he did look just ever so slightly eased. 

“There's a meadery, a famous meadery, there,” the driver spoke on, “Black-Briar. Have you had a sip of the stuff? Heard of it?” 

“Uh-uh, I don't think so,” Kor shook his head no, “We made our own….and had …honey brew?”

“Honningbrew?” the driver corrected and gave a light joke, “Uh oh, you best not mention that stuff once we get to Riften.”

He glanced at the boy to see a questioning and slightly worried look on his face. 

“I'm kidding, young man,” he said, “….Though competitors do give ya quite an ear full about how much better their stuff is, so if you don't want to hear it. Don't mention it, right?”

Kor reflexively nodded and remained quiet for a moment while the driver seemed to be thinking of what he could mention next, but Kor spoke first. 

“Honorhall?” he said, asking of the orphanage.

“I don't know much about it,” the driver responded, “but I hear it's run by an elderly woman the folks call Grelod the Kind…”

The driver gave a slight pause, having heard a couple rumors outside of Riften about her, but he never had reason to question it when inside Riften before.   
He hoped the rumors were just tall tales derived from those parental threats of sending continually misbehaving kids to scary orphanages. 

The woman was fit with the title of “the Kind", so those rumors had to be playing off the irony, right?

“You look like a sweet kid,” the driver said, “I'm sure with that freckly face and minding your manners, you'll have no trouble winning over that Grelod and finding a…”

He stopped himself from saying “finding a new family" as he instantly realized the sensitivity there.  
He may not have experience in such tragedies, but he damn sure knew he wouldn't want to hear something like that, fresh from burying an irreplaceable loved one.  
Instead, he quickly changed it to: “Finding a friend.” 

“But what if I'm the only kid there?” Kor asked.

“It's an unfortunate fortune that you surely won't be,” the driver assured. 

He looked at the boy with what paternal tenderness he was experienced with and assured him again. 

“You won't be alone,” he said softly. 

That fatherly tone sank into Kor as it seemed to pull every memory, all at once, of his Papa's loving voice. 

Even though the driver had intended not to provoke this, Kor buckled in his grief and broke into a sob. 

The driver reached over the wood between them and kept his hand on the boy's back as he grieved. 

“I'm sorry, young man,” he patted and consoled, “I truly am. And I know nothing will make anything feel better right now,… but…would you at least like to sit up here the rest of the way?” 

Kor was too wracked with his sobs to answer or even acknowledge an answer with a nod or shake of his head, but when the driver fully reached over and began lifting him up, and the boy didn't resist, the kindly man went ahead and sat him up front next to him anyway. 

He kept his arm around the boy and allowed the kid to lean into him to let out his cries, but after couple minutes, when Kor collected himself a bit, the boy scooted away and withdrew himself on the other end of the bench. 

The driver didn't take any offense by it. He pieced together that the boy's father must have been an affectionate fellow and the grieving child was struggling right now to accept any gentle arms that weren't his father's. 

They sat quietly for a little while as Kor settled down more from his sobs, but the boy did eventually steady and broke the silence again with a muted question. 

“Are we almost there?” he asked of the remaining length of travel. 

“Not quite,” the driver answered, “But we should be there before late afternoon.”

The man reached over that bit of wood and into the passenger bay to retrieve the treat that Kor had dropped. 

“Here now,” the man returned it to the boy, “You go on and eat you something, young man. And rest a bit. I'll let you know when we're close.” 

Kor accepted the treat again with a light nod and a quiet thank you, but it was a still and silent few minutes before he finally unwrapped it and took a bite. 

He fiddled with sliding one of the rolled oat balls up and down the skewer as he slowly and gloomily ate. 

The driver just knew the poor kid was thinking about the last treat his father had given him, but Kor was at least holding himself together about it this time—or perhaps he was too tired and drained of his tears to break down again.

The boy picked through most of the treat before seeming to actually pep up a little and asking about the two horses drawing the wagon. What kind they were, their names, how old are they, if they knew how to spit.   
He scooted back towards the driver again as they talked, and he even let out a little giggle when the driver told him the horses were notorious gas passers. 

Kor even giggled more when one of the horses' guts indeed gave a warning groan and the driver pretended to shield the two of them from an impending waft with that wool cloth. 

Seeing Kor's quick flip to liveliness put the driver at ease that the boy will alright with time, and with that adorable freckly face and bunny tooth grin, the kid was certain to win over the heart of that orphanage and soon a family. Right?

The man had a passing thought that, if his humble cottage wasn't already brimming wall to wall with his own gaggle of children, he'd certainly want take this little guy home. 

Kor began to talk a little bit about the horses he liked to feed in his hometown and of a shiny coated palomino that “sparkled like a sunny lake” and was a favorite of his father's to rent for travel. 

The driver could see the kid's spirit starting to wane again though at the recollection of things gone, so he decided to ease in an interruption with telling the boy of his travels as a carriage driver, and of the unique and colorful people he's met being one. 

This seemed to quell the boy's dark clouded mind, as he intently listened to the tales as the carriage rolled on. 

Only when they stopped to relieve their bladders, and for the driver to refresh the horses with a snack, did Kor look upon the sun. 

Seeing the boy look to him, the driver answered the question before he asked. 

“We're close now,” he said, “Perhaps an hour.” 

The man could see Kor wasn't sure how to feel about it. Anxious, obviously, but rattled with just how anxious should he be. 

The man stepped near and gently guided the kid back towards the wagon. He lifted him back up onto the driver's bench and handed him the reigns. 

“You ever steer a wagon?” he asked and hitched himself back up next to the boy. 

Kor shook his head with a bit of renewing despondency, so the driver initiated this new distraction with teaching the boy a bit of the reigns and letting him have a bit of fun with it as they traversed the final bit of road to Riften. 

When they rounded the last curve in the path and the city and its gates became visible in the distance, Kor slowed their speed to an almost stop and stared ahead, taking it all in. 

It didn't look as dark and foreboding as his imagination tried to convince him in his grief. 

In fact, from what he could see, it didn't look all that different than Sognsvann— but he figured it was much bigger beyond the gate of course.

It looked old, but Kor knew old didn't necessarily mean feeble…

The foliage surrounding the area was perpetually autumn, much like Kor's home for most of the year—although Sognsvann Shore did have its harsh winters.  
Kor never minded that though. He wondered if it ever snows here. 

The boy stared for a moment longer before taking a slightly shaky breath, letting it out, and letting the driver have the reigns. 

The two guards who stood at the gate lazily eyed them as they halted at the stables nearby.

The carriage driver waved but they did not wave back. 

It didn't particularly rub Kor the wrong way. His home didn't have a gate or guards, but he had seen them on the travels he did accompany his father for. 

Guards never seemed openly friendly, but anytime he ever struck up conversation with one of them with a barrage childishly curious questions, they metaphorically let their guard down and entertained him in good sport. 

However, when the driver hopped off the seat and turned to the boy with his arms up and ready to help him down, Kor froze a bit. 

All the wrongness he had been feeling was once again clutching a weighty, icy hand around his stomach. 

The driver patted the boy's knee gently and then reopened his arms once again to help him hop down. 

“It's alright,” he said assuringly, “...I know it may not feel it, but it will be....Perhaps you may seek him here, right?” 

Kor had then remembered the mentioning of Mara's temple here. 

The cold grip on his stomach eased a little and he put on a brave face before sliding into the man's arms, who then sat him on the ground and gave a once more assuring pat on the shoulder before walking him to the gate. 

One of the guards, a husky voiced Nord woman, finally spoke.

“What business you got in Riften?” she asked, sounding almost bored.

The carriage driver pulled some papers out from his vest pocket and made a motion at Kor. 

“…’Fraid I got an unfortunate sort of delivery,” he said. 

The guard looked down at Kor, staring for just a slight moment before giving what almost sounded like a sarcastic chuckle. 

“Unfortunate indeed…,” she said. 

Kor wasn't sure what to make of that, as neither did the driver. The man decided to just continue what was going to say. 

“I was told the most important bulk of the paperwork should have already reached the Jarl,” he explained, “and that Honorhall should be well expecting the boy's arrival today.”

“Yep, probably so,” the guard continued her rather bland replies, “….I'll take him from here.”

“I don't mind walking him--" the driver began to say but the guard held up her hand. 

“I have to accompany either way,” she explained, “so if you're needin' to head out for other business before dark, I suggest doing so before you're stuck at Bee and Barb for a night—which I don't suggest tonight. Dealing with a bit of clean up…”

“Clean up?”

“Have you been here before?” 

“Yeah…?”

“Then you know what kind of clean up….”

The driver noticed Kor looked up at him in question, so the man immediately kept himself from making any sort of aghast expression, but he certainly probably looked about as confused as the child. The man had seen some rough and questionable things here before, but nothing of that caliber. Perhaps the guard just meant a rather bloodied nose bar fight….

“Thank you for the ride,” the driver suddenly heard the boy speak up to him, “…And the food.”

The man knelt down to the boy. 

“Would you like me to walk with you?” he asked the kid. 

Kor stilled for a second before glancing at the city gate and then the guard. 

The kid seemed slightly anxious, but he quickly put his attention back on the driver with a smile. 

“I'll be alright,” the boy said with a casual shrug. 

“Oh brave,” the guard woman deadpanned to which the boy and driver slightly glanced but mostly ignored. 

“Alright. Alright then,” the carriage driver nodded and gave a pat on the boy's arm, “You keep that chin and grin up and mind yourself, young man. Better days will come.” 

The guard woman gave a quiet sort of chuckle and roll-of-the-eye nod, but at this point, the man believed she was just a brute sort, dismissive of affections, and he decided not to think of it being anything beyond that.   
Perhaps for his own comfort, so he could be able to leave a destitute child here….

“Should my reigns find route here again,” the man ignored the woman and continued his farewell to the boy, “…I'll come see you, if you like. Hey, unless you're plucked up by some rich snobs, eh? And don't want to see some poor measly driver of a rickety bit of wood on wheels. Hm?”

Kor smiled a bit more. 

“I'll hire you personally,” he giggled. 

The driver chuckled back.

“Thank you, kind sir,” he replied and gave the boy once last pat on his arm, “Take care, young man.”

Kor nodded and stood back as the man stood up and handed what papers he had over to the guard. 

He and the boy then exchanged farewell waves and the driver made off back to his carriage to leave. 

Kor looked upon the guard who was nosing through the papers for a moment before looking at him. 

Despite what she said next, even little Kor could pick up the cold pity in her tone. 

“Come on then,” she said motioning him to follow, “...Time to meet the kindest person you'll ever know.” 


	2. Part Two

Kor meets Aphid //Escape from Grelod (PART TWO)

The guard woman unlocked the city gate and gave it a shove, cursing a bit when one side snagged on a jutting piece of rock on the path. 

“Stupid damn cobble,” she said and kicked the stuck gate door. The action knocked the rock loose from the ground and swung the gate hard onto the archway’s wall, nearly shaking the old door loose from its hinges as from this violent burst. 

The woman gave a hissing sigh and uttered quite the expletive for that one. 

Kor was not accustomed to standing close to such heated temperaments nor equally heated words. He looked back for that kindly driver, but the guard had tugged the boy further inside before the carriage rolled into view. 

“Scoot, kid,” she said as she moved him in and tested the gate's swing, “....Let me make sure I didn't break this stupid thing…..It'll be out of my pay….”

She heard her companion outside snickering, prompting her to murmur with annoyance. 

“Keep laughing shit-breath and I'll knock more of your teeth out…again.”

Kor worriedly wondered how serious she was. 

The Nords in his hometown had bantered and rough-housed, of course, as they naturally couldn't completely skirt the urge in their blood, but nobody ever came to serious blows.  
At least Kor never was allowed to witness it.  
Everyone had been close-knit and always strived to put their hearts before their fists.   
The most serious brawl he nearly stood witness for, his father sent him inside after the first cheek bruising punch. 

They were a different breed of Nord some would have said. 

The guard probably would have said worse of them. 

She looked to the boy looking at her and read his nonplussed expression.

“Relax, kid,” she said and shut the gate “I wasn't going to slam it on your head or anything…..You got well enough in store for you."

“W-what?” Kor replied. His wide eyes grew wider. 

The guard woman started to say something, but then hesitated.

Perhaps she shouldn't divulge too much. 

She didn't want to have to drag him there, kicking and screaming. 

“Nothing, kid,” she dismissed it, “I'm just a bit crabby. Rough days and all. You probably certainly know how that feels right now….Come on.”

She had held out her hand this time for him to take, but the kid seemed a bit hesitant.

“I don't bite,” she assured him and dryly joked, “….Well, only on full moons. Don't like picking skin and hair out of my teeth…”

Kor looked as if he was trying to determine if she was actually joking, but he decided to take her hand anyway. 

Her demeanor had been rattling him a little, what with everything else he hardly had processed yet, so he was just going to take whatever nice gesture she did have.

In truth for her, she just didn't want to have to chase him should something he sees here entice him to run, so she was masking a leash on him as a friendly gesture.   
He didn't have to know that, though. Again, she didn't want to drag him either. 

“So…,” the woman started walking him along, “Welcome to Riften....I ain't gonna lie to you too much, kid. This is probably the best welcome you'll get out of this city....”

Kor didn't respond. He had a furrowed gaze on the ground as they walked, but did a quick sort of glance up at her at that. 

She tried what may have been another dry joke—or perhaps she was serious, but her tone remained inscrutable.

They were crossing a small bridge that connected the boardwalk to the city center moated by the water channel. 

“But Riften has its rough areas and its smooth areas,” she said and she stopped them to point out a bench backed by the rail of the bridge. 

“Like this bench….,” she said and pointed to the seat, “Smoothest piece of plank in the city. I like this bench. It's my favorite bench.”

Kor’s gaze shifted back up at her and lingered this time. The furrow of worry on his brow replaced with a perplexity.   
He didn't know what to think anymore. 

The woman moved along again and Kor followed hand in hand. 

She stopped again just at the end of this small bridge and motioned to the big building before them. 

“This is the Bee and Barb,” she explained, “The city's inn. It's a lively place, except right now because of the--"

She stopped herself from explaining what had transpired there.

“…Slow day,” she said instead, “…They're using their low time to.…clean…..But I'm sure some of their usual patrons aren't going to mind a lay at the Bunkhouse toni---I mean a stay at the… Bunkhouse instead. Which is….just some other inn….Come on.”

She continued on again and began walking them around the left edge of what looked to be an opened air marketplace. 

“That right there is our marketplace,” she confirmed, “A new rip off everyday…But hey, I just don't part easy with my coin.”

She noticed Kor wasn't interested in the marketplace and was looking off the edge they walked upon and down below at the lower dock and water channel. 

“Nothing really down there,” she told him.

His eyes drifted back up and looked across the way on the far left; his attention zeroing in intently on the symbolic cloths marking an entrance on the stone wall over there.   
Beyond the entrance was a short stone path leading up to the stairs of what he thought had to be the temple.

So he finally spoke.

“Is that the Temple of Mara?” he asked, having partly recognized the symbols on the cloths and already being aware the temple was here somewhere. 

“Hm?” the woman hummed as if his finally speaking took a moment to register, “Oh. Yes….Hardly anyone goes there…..I mean, I do…..Occasionally….Sometimes….”

She could see he was very focused on it. 

She could also see it looked as if he wanted to cry…..

“And that big house to its right is the Black-Briar manor!” she quickly pointed out and moved with an awkward excitement that she had not shown an inkling of before. 

She even spun the boy around and pointed off in the direction of Bee and Barb. 

“Manor of the Black-Briar family who owns the Black-Briar Meadery who makes Black-Briar mead! Ever had a sip?” she spat out quickly and continually pointed, “The meadery is just over there, though you can't really see it with that fat inn in the way---Oh! And there's more stuff beyond that. Down on the docks. Like the fishery. You like fish? Do you like to fish?...What am I saying? ‘Course you do. You're a Nord….Come along, though. Can’t be sight seeing ‘til dark. Almost home.”

She tugged him with her and the poor kid nearly slipped his footing from all that sudden whiplash.

However, all that whatever-it-was did break him from the near tears, so there was that. 

Although he somewhat wished she'd let him go….and maybe let him go to the temple, if even just a moment. 

She walked them across another little bridge that pointed straight from the market towards a stone building. 

“That,” she pointed towards the stone building, “Is Mistveil Keep. Home of the Jarl….and other political nobodies. Boring stuff. Very boring.”

She turned her attention off to the right and seemed a little reserved now. 

Kor looked where she looked, at the small log housing not too far away. 

It's front entrance faced them and it was built literally to the edge of the boardwalk. One good shake looked like it could knock into the canal, though that could probably be said of most the structures here.  
The home didn't look very big, though maybe Kor couldn't quite see all of it, as a stone wall blocked most of the view of its left side.   
The wall probably contained a small patch of a yard behind it.

“And that…,” the guard spoke with that vacant tone returned, “….Is your new home.”

Kor felt the icy-grip clutch its tight hand to his gut once again. 

Why did he feel this way?

Was it because it wasn't home? Not his home? With Papa? 

Something was wrong. 

Everything was wrong. 

Everything since that night has been absolutely wrong. 

He wanted to go home. To his real home. To his Papa. 

Despite terribly wanting to run, just run, his eyes couldn't tear from the house and his grip actually tightened on the guard's hand.

She tightened her grip a little too, either to ensure he wouldn't slip her should he bolt…or perhaps in an actual moment of sympathy, for she said: 

“This used to be my home too.”

The comment broke through the panicked ringing in Kor's ears. He managed to pull his eyes off the house and look up at the woman. 

She was staring blankly ahead at the house at first, but then she looked down upon the boy and her mouth opened slightly, as if she was about to say something. 

Then her eyes drifted off the boy and to the ground at his side. 

Kor couldn't quite make out her expression. 

Was she just thinking? Or was she sad? She looked between a mix of thought and sadness….maybe even a little angry?

“You just….,” the guard then locked eyes back on him and spoke again, “…Mind that Grelod, alright? Whatever she says. Keep your nose and noise down.”

Kor was so jumbled with trying to process all these thoughts, and mess of feelings, and all the things he was hearing….that he ended up just simply nodding… but not quite having understood.

Next thing he knew, he and the guard were right at the front door of the orphanage, and the guard was preparing to knock. 

She paused again; however, and looked back down upon the boy. 

“….Living here,” she said, low and as if mumbling a thought aloud, “…is better than a short life out there. At least that's what I always told myse--"

She was suddenly cut off by the orphanage door flinging open. 

A little girl, who had to be only about five or six years, was holding a broom practically twice her height and was in the midst of swapping a pile of dirt out the door before she even realized the two standing just outside it. 

She gave a yelp of surprise just as she smacked the dirt, too late seeing the company. 

Kor startled a bit himself and tried, but failed, to step back from the burst of flying dirt, but the guard reacted none whatsoever.…even as the cloud of mess met them. 

The little girl, a Nord of pale brown hair, which was pulled into a short braid on one side of her head, and blue eyes wide open with trepidation, hopped back and fidgeted with that braid hovering over her shoulder. 

No one had a chance to say anything before an elderly woman come up behind the girl, having quickly come from the room beyond the foyer. 

“Why you yelping like your barking cousin, girl?” the old, gravely voiced woman demanded, although she clearly saw the two at the opened door. 

The elderly woman nudged the little girl to the side and was just about to address the company at the door when her eyes narrowed, and the already persistent frown upon her face turned into a snarl.   
Her glances darted from the foot of the guard, to the boy, to the girl and her broom, back to the boy, to the guard, and then back at the girl. 

“Eydis…,” the old woman addressed the girl with a growl and the girl quickly began to scurry away towards the room beyond the foyer.

“I didn't do it!” the girl spat out as she ran, and the old lady almost snatched at her as she did. 

“Don't you lie—urgh,” the old lady gave up the chase before it began, “Have too much today. Too much.” 

She put her scowl back on the guard, knocked on the open door, and spoke with an irritated tone. 

“Didn't I ever teach you how to knock, huh?” the old woman said.

The guard blatantly ignored that and held out the papers the driver had given her.

“I have one Kor Bjergsen for you,…Miss Grelod,” the guard woman said. 

The old woman, Grelod, snatched the papers with a unhumored blow of her nose. 

“Thank the Gods it's only the one, hm,” she remarked, looking down at the boy.

Her tone became sickeningly sweet, but the scowl on her face was apparently permanent. 

“But even one orphan is too many, isn't it, darling?” she said.

Kor felt trapped in his body. He could feel the wrongness here. Everything was wrong, but he couldn't speak nor react. Simply stare. Everything he had been feeling since that horrific night snaked tightly around him like weighted chains, and he had not an ounce of energy anymore to fight it. 

The old woman lingered her stare on him as if she was waiting on an answer, but then she looked upon the guard.

“Telling scary stories were you, Fjora?” she asked demandingly. 

“Ma'am?” the guard replied.

“I see how he's looking at me,” the old lady explained with annoyance. 

“I didn't--"

“You're lying,” the old lady cut her right off, “What is with you children and your constant compulsion to lie? …Are you a liar?”

She had put her demanding eyes back on Kor, who managed to give some form of answer with a small shake of his head. 

“Oh,” the old lady replied to that with a delighted tone drenched in sarcasm, “Then you and I will get along just fine…. Now come on in. Come in.” 

Kor felt his hand squeeze tighter on the guard's, but the guard woman guided him forward. 

“You just mind that Miss Grelod, alright?” she said, letting go of his hand and gently pushing him inside the doorway, “Nose and noise down, remember that.”

Grelod suddenly took the guard by her chin as the guard had leaned forward in her nudge of Kor.   
The old woman roughly turned the guard's face up towards hers and she held up a scolding finger.

“I knew you were lying,” she said, “Working up the poor lad before he even gets in the door, hm? Just to give me all the more grief, huh?”

The old lady went on about not caring that the guard was a guard and she'd handle her just the same as she did when under her roof, but Kor's attention managed to pull from this to the two faces peeping in from the room beyond the foyer. 

It was the little girl again, and a stocky little Nord boy next to her. He looked Kor's age and size, although just a little bit heftier.   
He had dark brown hair, short to his head but with just enough fluff to look a little ruffled, and Kor could see he was missing a couple teeth, when the boy cheekily bared them at him.   
Kor was still shedding his teeth too, a canine and an incisor, just like this boy but on opposite sides.

The little boy motioned for Kor to come over, but Kor seemed a bit leg-locked at the moment, especially when putting his eyes back on the old woman still scolding the guard before her. 

Kor heard the boy make an imitation of a chicken clucking and the girl giggling a bit.  
He looked back to them and saw that a Redguard boy, who looked more about the girl's age, had joined them.   
His dark, nearly black hair was short to his head too, like the boy next to him, but not quite as so and was curly.   
Kor could also see, even at their distance, the bright brown irises of his inquisitiveness looking upon him. 

The Nord boy again motioned for Kor, and this time he spoke in an elevated whisper. 

“Come ooon,” he said, “Don't be scared. No one gets hit their first day. She's kind like that.”

The Nord girl giggled and the Redguard boy shook his head. 

Kor was beyond exhausted with not knowing what to think. 

He decided to stay put until there was a murmur from the guard about “overlooked fines" and the old Grelod made a strange noise, looked to him and said: 

“Go make friends,” she shooed, “I'll be but a moment.”

And then she stepped outside, shutting the door behind her. 

Kor had his eyes on that door for a moment before looking back at the beckoning children, and then he just sort of slumped with his eyes to the floor, not knowing anything anymore. He was too exhausted. Too overwhelmed. 

Suddenly he felt a small arm wrap around his and the girl's giggle in his ear. 

She had come over, got him, and guided him to the other two in the room beyond the foyer.

The Nord boy seemed to be sizing him up on approach, his dark green eyes darting up and down Kor from head to toe, as the Redguard just simply stared. 

“Kor, right?” the Nord boy asked.

The Redguard then quietly added in behind, “Like an apple core?” 

Kor opened his mouth a little, but didn't really know what to say. Hello? Spell his name? Duck away under the dining table he now saw in this room and never come out?

“Grelod said you'd be here today,” the Nord boy spoke again, apparently not caring much that Kor hadn't responded, “…She's been complaining so much about it….But I could hardly wait, though. Another Nord to spar with!” 

The Nord boy motioned towards the Redguard. 

“He cries if I barely hit him,” the Nord grumbled and then motioned to the girl then too, “Her too….and then I get in trouble. Pfft.”

“Aphid spars with you,” the girl said. 

“Barely!” the boy replied, “He's too gentle! Even though I'm really tough! He's so babying. Urgh.” 

The Redguard added his words in again too. 

“You want him to hit like Grelod?” he asked. 

“What? No!” the Nord boy stamped, “ I just want a worthy…uh…uhh-”

“Opponent?” the Redguard said the word he was looking for. 

“Yeah, whatever,” the Nord boy waved and put his full focus back on Kor, “You worthy? You look like you can take a hit. That’ll come in handy here, hehehe.”

“Wh-what do you--,” Kor started to stammer out but then changed the question, either because he didn't want to know the answer or he was too jumbled to complete a thought, “Who's Aphid?”

The girl smiled.

“He's our big brother,” she said and rambled on, “I mean, not actually our big brother—I mean he's like all of ours big brother. He's older. He's twelve and been here the longest of us. I think three years now. He takes care of us. Keeps Grelod off our butts. He's really nice--"

“Unless you're in trouble,” the Nord boy rolled his eyes, obviously speaking from experience with that, “He's more like a mother than a big brother, if you ask me.”

The Redguard piped in.

“He's kinda like Grelod's helper, too,” he said, “…But he's nothing like Grelod. He's nice.”

“I already said he was nice,” the girl chimed back in and then gave a little um like she was thinking of what she could add, “…He's locked outside.”

“What?” Kor could hardly filter most of all this coming at him, but that caught his attention.

“Aphid,” the girl explained, “He's been locked outside all day.”

“Wha--"

The Nord boy cut back in.

“He keeps Grelod off our butts,” the boy said, and the girl huffed again that she had already said that too, but the boy ignored her, “Aphid does all the back talking to Grelod and stuff. He's brave. Sometimes Grelod lets it slide. I think she may like him some days. And some days she doesn't…Today is a doesn't. She was on and on this morning about another mouth to feed…you…And Aphid only tried to calm her down and she just threw him out in the yard!….So we've been eeextra good today. It's so…urgh. I don't like getting in trouble with Aphid, but you DO NOT want to get in trouble with--"

The front door opened as that old woman returned inside. 

She slammed it with a huff and stomped over to the children, although all the children except Kor scattered away to resume whatever chores they had been doing, or pretending to do, leaving only Kor in the hag's shadow. 

He was her intended target anyway, however, as she glowered down at him. 

“Where are your things?” she asked. 

“…M..Ma'am?” Kor responded, working up the courage to do so, especially after getting all those blaring hints of her temperament and from the other kids. 

“Your things,” Grelod repeated, and skimmed over the papers that were nearly crumbled in her hands now, “Clothes? …Trinkets of home?...Anythi--”

She had peeked over the papers at his shaking head, although she seemed to have found the answer in the writings. 

“Well, by Gods, you pitiful thing,” she huffed and her tone almost sounded genuine if not for its impatient air, “…They couldn't have scoured up even one measly apple or rag to send you with?....Urgh. Always falls on me. As is my charge, right?.... I suppose you and Bark can share clothes for the time being. Until more coin scrounges up for a market trip..….”

She; however, grumbled a bit about the kids probably all hitting a growth spurt as soon as she refreshes their clothes.

She had then suddenly took Kor's cheek in hand, startling him a little as she roughly rubbed her thumb across the dark moles on his cheekbone. 

“Ah…,” she then realized it was not dirt, but still commented upon his grimy state, “….Puh. What did they do? Just rid you to a wagon with out so much as wiping the ash of your home from your face?...And they say I'm a heel….Candy to sewage, I say....”

Her attention darted to the little girl.

“And Eydis!” she snipped, “Don't think I forgot that little greeting you gave him!”

Kor suddenly felt compelled to clarify the girl's innocence.

“S-she didn't mean to....,” he said and thought to add, “…Miss Grelod.”

Grelod's attention shot back to him, and that permanent scowl made it impossible to determine any other expression beneath. Kor really wanted to shuffle behind his Papa right now…

“Well aren't you a real darling,” Grelod finally said, “….Listen, kid, straight from me. Don't stick up for these brats. They won't do the same for you….Besides, she still blatantly lied right to my face....”

Grelod looked back upon the increasingly nervous girl, but the old woman gave a sort of dismissive wave. 

“Aphid can deal with you,” she tossed her hand and muttered, “…I am at my end today. Too much. Too little.”

Kor noticed the girl visibly relaxed, but she still seemed to pout.

“Ah, yes..,” Grelod then spoke again, “…’spose I need to let the boy in...He's been in a bit of a timeout, you see. He's mouthy sometimes, but he's good with you lot….He can give you the grand tour and what have you. I usually handle it, but….I’ve got myself a bit of a nasty headache….”

She started to turn away, but then turned back to Kor again. 

“I am Grelod,” she said, realizing she hasn't properly even introduced herself, “The headmistress, of course, if your precious little noggin hasn't figured that out…Until I feel like giving the run down on rules myself, just know these two things for now: Don't give me any lip and especially don't give me any lip while I have a headache. Understood?”

Kor nodded, though his gaze dropped and he awkwardly shuffled on his feet, not knowing exactly how to respond to this sort of thing.

It seemed to suffice, though, as Grelod turned away and headed into the room just side of the dining area.

Kor followed, though staying a bit behind, and saw the room was the biggest center of the house, housing all the beds for the children and a fireplace for both warmth and cooking. There were two doors at the far end, but having seen the outside of the home, the rooms beyond couldn't have been very big.

Grelod made way for a door nearest them, on the side wall of the room. It must have led to the yard. What must be a very small yard boxed in by the stone wall Kor had seen outside. 

Kor stopped a bit back and resumed that awkward shuffle as Grelod flung open the door. 

The old woman stuck her head out and he heard her sternly talking to who could only be Aphid. 

“You going to mind your mouth now?” she scolded, “Or you want to be out here all night, too?” 

Kor heard a boy's voice speaking back, but the wall and old lady between them muffled the words. It must have been an agreeance though, as Grelod nodded and stood back. 

“Good,” she said, “Now get your narrow backside in here and show our new darling the ropes. I got papers to sort through.”

“Yes, Miss Grelod,” Kor heard the boy say as he finally appeared through the door.


	3. PART THREE

Kor meets Aphid // Escape from Grelod   
(PART THREE)

“Yes, Miss Grelod,” Kor heard the boy say as he finally appeared through the door.

He was a Nord boy, too, but he wasn't stocky like they tended to be.  
He was rather skinny, but he was broad shouldered, and he was tall for his age.  
That little girl, Eydis, had said he was twelve, but his height made him look even older than that.   
Like a teenager--a young teenager, but he stood about as tall as Grelod. 

He had long, rust colored hair, which was tied back in a loose and low ponytail, and his pale blue eyes were quite easy to see, perhaps due to the contrast from his hair or just simply for their exceptionally light color. 

He quickly set those eyes on Kor and smiled, and even though Kor was in the midst of feeling the most anxiously uncertain he's ever been in his short life, that welcoming smile immediately invoked a small one from him in return.

Grelod, however, pulled Aphid's attention back to her to load him with further instructions. 

“I've got supper already started in the pot,” she said to him, “Finish it up and wrangle the kids as usual—oh, and get this boy in a bath… and laundry the muck he's got on, but he's going to have to share clothes with Bark too. Somewhat speaking of, you’ll need to patch Jaren's breeches. Scuffed right open on the knee—he said Bark did it, of course. Pushed him. I don't care; just get it patched, because I've got no clue when the funds will afford you careless leeches new clo—Urgh. My head's throbbin' on every word…I’ve got work to sort. Do not pester me unless there’s blood…or not even then. Just get a mop—Oh. And deal with Eydis’s lying mouth.” 

“Yes, Miss Grelod,” Aphid replied, “I'll handle it. All of it.”

The old lady gave a grunt of a huff and stomped off to one of the doors on the far end of the room, what must be her own personal room, and shut herself in with a slam of the door. 

Kor had watched her go and then turned his head back to Aphid, who was already looking at him with that welcoming smile again. 

But then that tall boy held up a waiting finger and his eyes found the little girl. 

“Eydis,” he said with a sternness, his smile changing into an expression equally stern, “You've been fibbing again?” 

The girl was standing near a bed and had been sweeping little bits of dust underneath it, but she quickly ducked down beside it when her name was firmly called.

“No! I didn't!” she insisted with a whine in her tone. 

“Get out from behind that bed,” Aphid ordered, “Come here.”

The girl whined even more.

“Now,” the tall boy ordered once more, his voice seemed quite practiced in that parental tone of I-won't-say-it-again.

The girl hopped up with a frustrated squeak, but promptly began dragging herself towards him.

“What did I say,” Aphid began scolding her as she shuffled reluctantly to him, “was going to happen if you keep telling these lies?”

Kor found himself stepping back a little. He was a bit taken by how firm the boy looked and sounded, especially after the others had said he was nice.   
At this moment, he didn't look very nice.  
With his folded arms and back straight, it added to the height from which his piercing eyes peered sternly down at the girl.   
This made the lanky boy somehow appear quite intimidating—at least to Kor and littler kids. 

What was he about to do? 

Smack the girl?

Kor hoped he wasn't about to smack the girl. 

He didn't want to find out “nice” meant something like you get one smack instead of several.

When the girl finally stood before him, Aphid's arms unfolded and his hands indeed went towards her face.

Kor braced, expecting the worst, but Aphid didn't forcibly lay his hands upon her, no. 

Well, not with a smack.

He, instead, pushed his index fingers into her cheeks and quite cheekily teased her.

“One more fib,” he playfully mocked a stern tone, “and your tongue's gonna turn into a skeever's tail.” 

He had then blew his own tongue at her. 

Eydis pushed his hands down and stamped her foot. 

“No it's nooot!” she said.

“Yep, it will,” Aphid assured and waved a hand in front of his nose as if something smelled, “It's half way there, skeever-butt-breath.”

“Eew! No! Don't say that!” Eydis stamped again, “Bark's gonna keep calling me that now!” 

Aphid shrugged. 

“Well,” he said with a slight return of a real sternness in his voice, “You shoulda thought of that before telling lies.”

He then stuck his tongue out at her again, and she folded her arms in a huffy pout. 

“Keep it down!” Grelod's voice was heard shouting from her closed room. 

“Yes, Miss Grelod!” Aphid spouted back and then lightly bopped a finger upon Eydis's nose. 

“Furlough the fibbin',” he said to which she looked confused. 

“No more lies,” Aphid explained, “At least for today, please.”

Eydis was beginning to begrudgingly nod when Aphid added, “Your supper's gonna taste like rat butt otherwise…”.

Eydis scrunched her face in disgust, gave Aphid a small push, and scuffled away. 

“Heard what I said,” Aphid reminded her with a sternness once more.  
He then finally put his attention back on Kor.

Kor was smiling with a bit of relief, and humor, at what he just witnessed, but he still shook ever so slightly from the exhaustion his very soul had been feeling… and the tense moment he thought Aphid was going to hurt the girl.

Aphid finally walked over to him. He stopped in front of him and stooped forward, hands to his knees, much like an adult would do with a child.

“Hi, Kor,” he greeted with that friendly smile, “I'm Aphid.”

The tall boy then knelt down and gently put a hand on Kor's arm. 

“And I am truly… so very sorry,” Aphid continued with a gentle tone and sympathy in his eyes, “that we've had to meet under such awful circumstances.” 

Any other kid, under any other circumstance, may have felt a little patronized by another kid talking to them with such adult mannerisms, but there was something about this Aphid. He felt utterly genuine. And safe. 

Kor hardly has met him but a moment, but he felt…safe. 

Which was slightly unfortunate…   
In the sense that this feeling was, with just this barely acquainted moment, attempting to buckle every leg Kor had been standing above the chaos on….

Kor felt that warm mist envelope his eyes, but he was so drained and tired that thankfully no tears escaped. 

But Aphid still saw it and gave that welcoming smile.

“How about a bath, hm?” he said and rubbed at Kor's face with his sleeve, doing so to catch a tear that had found its way out, “Your face must be so dry from this grunge.”

Kor bit the inside of his lip to still himself from further tears and gave a sniffling nod. 

Aphid smiled further and patted the boy's arm as he stood. 

“Okay then,” he said, “Let's go wet your face.”

If Kor didn't pick up on the coded message there, that other Nord boy-- who was lazily laid atop a dresser nearby-- did. 

“You mean go cry?” the boy snickered.

Kor saw that sternness surface on Aphid's face again. 

Aphid turned towards that other boy, hands on his hips. 

“Bark?” he said firmly, “You want to go put your nose to the wall?” 

The Bark boy shot up with his hands in a questioning manner. 

“What? What did I do?!” he protested, “I didn't even call him a crybaby or anything!”

“And you very well better not,” Aphid replied, “…Unless you seemed to have forgot your first day here…..And get off that. What are you doing? Go wipe down the dinner table, would you?” 

Bark gave an aggravated sigh, but hopped off and started away, but not before muttering in irritation towards Aphid. 

“Yes, Muuum,” he said. 

“Barakväll..,” Aphid spoke with a clearly warning tone and what must be that boy's actual name.

“I'm goooing!” the boy insisted, groaning in frustration, “I'm doooing it.”

Aphid snapped his fingers lightly to silence that whining Bark and bring the boy's attention back on him.   
Bark reluctantly spun his attention back on the tall boy and Aphid had pointed firmly at him.

“You, Jaren, and I are gonna have words in a bit too,” Aphid added with that lingering tone, alerting the Bark boy that it very well meant stern words. 

He put on his best, but not very convincing, flabbergasted face. 

“Huh? Why??” he questioned as best he could, that he simply no clue what this could be about, “What'd I do noooow? He's lying. Just telling on people! We were just havin' fun, but I didn't do--"

“Heard what I said,” Aphid cut him off.

“Urgh!” Bark stamped his foot much like that Eydis girl and spun away on his heel.

Aphid shook his head, but let it go, and put his focus back on Kor again. 

“Come on,” he said softly, “Hey, I bet those arms are pretty strong. You want to carry the bath basin for me?” 

He lead Kor towards an open pantry room connected to the dining room. It was full of pots and pans and brooms and various other equipments.   
There was another room beside it, but it was shut off by a door. Kor wasn't interested in it enough to ask, but he figured it was probably the food pantry.   
Aphid let him help set up the bathing basin in the foyer and had let him help heat and carry the water for it too.

The older boy then left Kor to undress and set in the tub, as he went and collected other things for the bath, soon returning with a fresh set of clothes, rags to wash with, what looked like crudely made soaps, and he held a comb in his teeth. 

Aphid set the fresh clothes on a bench near the wall, took the dirty clothes and sank them in the bath too, and then set the other things next to the tub.  
Kor thought the boy would leave him then, but instead, Aphid rolled up his sleeves, knelt down next to the tub, dunked a rag into the water, and actually began washing him.   
He gently took Kor's chin in one hand and softly began to scrub a cheek with the wet rag in the other. 

Kor's gaze shifting awkwardly about didn't go unnoticed.

“I’m sorry. If you're uncomfortable,” Aphid said and paused the wet rag on Kor, “I won't…but I'd rather not leave you alone, at least, if that's okay with you.”

“It's…,” Kor paused only because he had been taken slightly off guard, “It's okay..”

Aphid held up the rag and made a nodding gesture with it to confirm if Kor had meant with that as well.  
Kor gave a small nod in return and the older boy resumed.

“I know you're old enough, of course,” Aphid spoke again, “to bathe yourself…But I also know you're tired. Very tired. I know certainly know that. I want you to relax as much as you're able to right now, okay? I got your back….Heh. I meant that part figuratively, but I will scrub your back if you're okay with me doing so.”

Kor gave another light nod again. He was…so…tired.   
And he certainly didn't want to be alone.   
He probably wouldn't have particularly minded this anyway.   
It was sort of a little awkward, but he certainly wasn't off put having the company here at least.  
In fact, the company he was accustomed to having near his bath, was usually in it with him.  
He and his father often shared a bath, especially when Kor was even younger, and Kor and the neighbor boy were often tossed in a tub together when having played too muddy….

Suddenly though, memories of such things found their claws back in his mind. 

He and the neighbor boy, Stieg, had been like brothers. They were the same age and had been growing up houses side by side. 

Stieg's mother had even wet nursed Kor, after Kor's own mother passed during childbirth. 

Stieg's mother then passed when the boys were toddlers, after an accident at the sawmill.

So, like Kor, Stieg had only his father too, but the four of them all were certainly like family. 

….Stieg and his father never made it out of the fires.

Kor felt the warm mist in his eyes again.

Aphid noticed again, of course, either because he was already focused on Kor's face or this kid was simply very good at picking up on these things. 

“I bet…,” he said, “you're probably thinking of the last time you've had a bath. Or maybe a fun or funny memory of one.…Or maybe even a time you gave your parents grief over it and you wish now you never did…”

All those thoughts had flashed Kor’s mind, yes.

A tear yet again managed to find enough strength to escape. Aphid gently wiped it away with the rag and continued talking.

“I fought my parents a lot on it…,” he said and gave a small laugh, “I don't really know why, besides that I just hated the part when you get out and that cold air hits you--"

Kor found himself interrupting. He didn't mean for it to be, but it just came out. 

“I almost never get cold….,” Kor spoke, his eyes cast down, “…And it was just me and my dad….My Papa….I fought him on it, only sometimes though,…when I.. wanted to k-keep playing instead…”

Kor then suddenly gave an involuntary sniffle, the recollections finding their way as renewed tears and fastly breaking loose from his eyes. 

He tried to bite the inside of his lip again to steady, but a whimper utterly destroyed that attempt and it was all over from there. 

He began to buckle in grief, just as he had done earlier on the wagon, but Aphid reacted fast and caught him.

“I got you…I got you,” the older boy said softly and consoling, “Come on. Come here.”

He guided Kor closer towards him and encouraged him towards an embrace. 

Kor, at first, only set his forehead to Aphid's chest, but as the shaking sob fought its way up his throat, he wrapped his arms around the older boy and fully buried his face into his shirt.

Aphid rested his hands on Kor's head and the back of his neck, gently rubbing his fingers in a soothing manner on Kor's nape. 

“It's alright, Kor,” Aphid comforted and assured, “It is….I know thousands of all sorts of thoughts must be running through your head….And believe me, we all wish now that we would have never fought those baths, but I can guarantee your Papa never held a moment of hard feelings about it—no matter how much he may or may not have threatened to hold you under, huh?”

Somehow…someway…that invoked a small chuckle from Kor.

“He…,” Kor replied, having turned his head, but not yet ready to let go, “…He never says...said… stuff like that…But when I’d fight it, he'd chase me down with…”

The boy paused and then gave a fond little laugh.

“…with a tankard full of the bath water,” he continued, “and he’d always end up catching me in his arm and dump it on me…It was always funny, every time.”

He felt Aphid chuckle a little too and then the tall boy spoke.

“Ah, maybe I need to try that with Bark…,” Kor heard him say and then Aphid mumbled like he just remembered something he forgot, “..ah wait, did he take his bath last night?...Did I take mine? Oh no, when was the last time I took my--eh, sort it tomorrow….”

Aphid patted Kor's back and spoke out from his mumble.

“Sorry if I, uh, smell…”

Kor found himself chuckling a little more. He pulled away and gave a little smile, but he looked a little sorry about getting Aphid's shirt a bit wet.

“I'm sorry,” he apologized and Aphid cocked an eyebrow and looked down at his shirt. 

“Oh? That?” he said, “Don't worry about it. Water washes out.”

He then suddenly splashed himself with a little water from the basin and held his hands up like he proved his point.

“See?” he said, smiling more when it invoked another smile from Kor. 

They resumed the bath with Aphid undoing the slightly tangled ponytail in Kor's hair and setting to work wetting it and lathering it in a soap. 

He had Kor lean his head back over the edge of the basin so he could further comb the lather through his hair. 

“Would,” Aphid began talking again as he worked, “talking some more about your Papa help you feel a little better right now …or maybe not just yet?” 

Kor was quiet for a moment before replying. 

“I…I don't know..,” he said, the uncertainty was evident in his voice. 

“That's alright,” Aphid replied, “You'll know when you know, and you can talk to me about him, or anything you want, when you want to, alright?”

Kor was quiet again for a moment. This Aphid was just another kid, but he acted and talked so grown.   
He could see why he was in charge of the other children, and not just because he was the oldest. 

“What…,” Kor broke his momentary silence, “..was your dad like?”

“My dad?” Aphid repeated and then seemed to ponder what to say for a moment.

“….Well, to be honest,” he started, “We weren't very close, me and him..... Don't get me wrong, though. I loved him. I very much did….and I know he loved me too, but… Well.…he never could seem to focus on more than one thing at a time, and most of the time, that focus was on his work….”

Aphid had a sort of disappointed look on his face as he talked of his dad, but then he shrugged it off and replaced it with a warm smile.

“But my mother…,” he said and the fond smile grew, “…My mom…I was very close to her.” 

The admiration in both his expression and voice grew as he spoke of her.

“She could do it all…,” Aphid proudly explained, “And she did it all. Without worry. Without complaint and with or without help…If she was doing it, it got done. And no matter what or how much she was doing, she always found a way to do even more. For everyone. She was there for anyone who needed her. She was someone that anyone would wish to be like. That I very much wish to be like, and someone I am trying to be like for those three in there….and for you now, too.”

Kor stared up at Aphid. When he had said for him too, he didn't know how to respond. He felt safe and welcomed, of course, but…those feelings of trying to process his father not being here for him now…

“M-me?..” Kor found himself saying.

“Mhm, of course, little brother,” Aphid nodded and then sat the comb down, “…Ready? Hold your breath.”

Aphid dunked him under the water to rinse the soap from his hair and pulled him back up. 

The sudden submersion sort of reset Kor from his mess of thoughts and onto what Aphid was doing instead. 

“Alright, hold,” Aphid said, having Kor keep his hair up, so he could scrub the back of his neck and shoulders.  
It seemed like everything Aphid did and had been doing was second nature to him.   
There was no clunkiness about it. 

“I am rather practiced at being a big brother,” Aphid said, “and not just because of those three in there…I had a little sister….My baby sister…. Her name was Snøfrid… And I always helped my mom whenever I could with taking care of that little scamp… She was really cute. She had freckles like you, well, not quite like you. Not as prominent and only on her face, but those adorable little dots somehow got her out of a lot of trouble.”

“What happened?” Kor suddenly asked.

“Hm?” Aphid hummed, not having seemed to caught what he meant. 

“To them,” Kor clarified, “..Your family…”

“Oh…um..,” Aphid suddenly looked a little off guard. 

“I'm sorry,” Kor quickly apologized and turned his worried, guilty gaze on the other boy,“I shouldn't ask stuff like that….I'm really sorry.”

“Oh no, no, no. It's okay,” the older boy assured, the momentary lapse in his guard dissipated as quick as it came, “It's alright, really.”

He gave a sort of shrug accompanied by a half smile. 

“I suppose the same thing that's happened to all of ours, I guess,” he said, “……Well, probably certainly not the EXACT same thing that's happened to all of ours.…”

He nudged Kor to turn back around so he could resume scrubbing while he talked.

“I’m from Trollheim,” Aphid explained, “Or what was..…It was a secluded territory off in some mountains. We had a village, barely a town, but one of those sort of places that just somehow kept surviving…until it didn't.” 

Kor seemed slightly more drawn in, turning an ear more towards him and wondering if Aphid had lost his home and family to bandits too…

“Rightfully named, for sure,” Aphid continued, “….Home of the trolls.”

Although Kor did hear him say it was named Trollheim, it didn't click until Aphid had said that.

Kor had only ever seen one troll in his life, and it was absolutely a horrifying beast. Aphid lived surrounded by them? His family….

“The…the trolls got them?” Kor somewhat blurted out and looked wide eyed over his shoulder. 

Aphid sat still for a moment, but then nodded. 

“Yeah…,” he said, “….yeah, they did.”

He went on to explain, though, that they did not all die at the same time.

“My dad, actually, was killed a couple years before my.. sister and mom…. I liked to explore outside our guarded perimeter, you see..…It was silly kid stuff….Dad usually was the one to come snatch me back, so really I think… maybe I did it to get his attention. Still silly kid stuff though, huh? So well, of course, how wouldn't that lead to a tragedy?”

Aphid kind of laughed at that, but even Kor could pick up the forced nature of it. 

“And it did,” Aphid continued, “…The real kicker was I wasn't even out that time. I was napping nearby from his forge, waiting for him to not be busy, because I had a gift I made him—a vest I made all by myself for him. Anyway, I guess he didn't see me where I was. I was near some shrubbery…..and…well. I wasn't out there, but it was my fault he was.”

Kor cut in with similar words to what Aphid had comforted him with just a little bit ago. 

“I'm sure your Papa wouldn't blame you…,” he said and Aphid sweetly smiled at his innocence.

“….Maybe not,” the older boy nodded and gave another slight chuckle, “….But he would probably still give me quite the scolding for it though.”

His smile faded as he spoke the next part, about his sister and mom.

“A couple years later, about 3 years ago,” he said, “is when I lost Snøfrid and my mom…No one could have prevented it…Except, you know, maybe just not living in Trollheim….But something happened that night that had never, ever happened before. Or anything I've heard of since…They blamed it on the area’s resources running particularly scarce that year. Everyone and everything in the area was hungry….especially the trolls....And well, our village had what little food could be hunted, fished, and foraged all nice and bundled in with us, and we people already make a good and crunchy snack to those beast…I'm sure we practically added the garnish to ourselves with that.”

Aphid paused a moment and gave a sigh.

“….Before that night, never had I ever seen more than two—maybe even three at most—trolls packed together…but that night….it was a horde. A horde. And it was…horrifying…And they…”

Aphid suddenly made a weird gasp and frantically shook his head. 

“Oh, wait no!” he said, “ No, no. No, no, no. What am I--I’m not gonna fill your head with scary troll stories now, alright?....Uh-uh. Shame on me. Maybe during the Witches Festival, huh, but not right now. Nuh uh.”

He blew air through his lips in agitation at himself, but gave a small chuckle afterwards and continued to scrub on Kor's back.   
He then again made a noise like he just remembered another thing he forgot.

“Oh!” he said, “Did those three in there properly introduce themselves to you or just talk?”

“Uhm…,” Kor began, but that seemed to answer it. 

“Ah, yeah, of course they didn't,” Aphid nodded, “I can not seem to get any manners to stick with them….”

“They seem okay,” Kor replied …..more like someone who was just trying to be polite, though.

Aphid laughed a little.

“Yeah…They're okay enough,” he said, “But listen, Kor.…They'll throw you under a wagon in a heartbeat, so be careful not to let them get you in trouble. You seem a sweet kid, so please, be mindful of that…And please don't let them corrupt you either. I’m not quite sure my patience can handle four of ya.”

He said the last sentence jokingly, but even Kor could sense the drain in his voice when he said it. 

Aphid then continued with introducing the kids that had not done that themselves. 

“The Nord boy is Barakväll,” he explained, “but we all call him Bark. He’s a bit excitable, and a lot of back talk—to me, though, but I'm mostly fine with that as long as it's not to Grelod. Or not tooo sassy with me. I do have my limits, too, you should know. Anyway, Bark has his good moments, but he can be quite the rowdy one. I'd say he's all bark, but he will try to test his bite on you. And by bite, I mean he likes to play rough, but if he actually bites you, you let me know, okay?” 

Kor gave his not-sure-how-to-respond nod.

“The girl is Eydis,” Aphid continued, “She and Bark are cousins, actually. From what Grelod told me, there was a clan feud gone….bad…and that's why they're here…Eydis can be sweet, but just as I said of them all, if it saves her hide, she will lie on you, blame you, and turn on you like that--”

Aphid snapped his fingers to indicate the hesitancy she'd take on such betrayal,… which was none. 

“Jaren, the Redguard, is the quietest one,” Aphid continued, “He gets into trouble the least of the three of them, but he'll get you in the most.” 

“Huh?” Kor questioned. 

“He's a tattletale,” Aphid explained, “I swear tattling takes up most of the talking he does….Look, I certainly want you all to tell me things you should, but he will tattle on any and every little thing he thinks might get ya in trouble. Gods, he's even gone straight to Grelod and ratted ME out about things. But I honestly can't tell if he wants to get someone in trouble or if he thinks it's the right thing to do, but no matter how much I ask, scold, or even discipline him about it, he just keeps doing it. Ugh.”

Kor absorbed what Aphid was telling him about the kids, but every mention of Grelod dug at him to ask…

“…Is…,” he finally asked, “…Is Grelod really mean?...”

He felt Aphid immediately pause upon that question, almost as if the boy thought he wasn't eventually going to be asked that. 

Kor turned a bit to look at the boy. Aphid had a solemn look in his eyes, a very serious look, and he shut them with a nod and then looked sympathetically upon Kor. 

“She's a troll…,” he said, “…But listen, like I said, I'm not going to fill your head right now with scary troll stories. I don't want you to worry much about that, alright? You just mind her, and mind me, and things will be alright. I've been here quite a while now, so I've gotten good at reading and redirecting her…fits… And she's gotten pretty relaxed with me handling you kids, so you're in my hands, little brother. No worries, okay? But please, mind me.”

There was definitely an insistence on Aphid emphasizing that he be minded. Kor could most certainly be a typically naïve child, but he wasn't exactly a dumb one.  
Even he could piece together that Aphid meant, “It's deal with me or her.”.

Kor’s worry must have surfaced on his face, for Aphid gently put a hand to Kor's shoulder.

“It'll be okay,” Aphid assured, “I got you. I promise.”

Kor wanted that to comfort him, and it did—a little--,but his mind still pulled towards Grelod and just how mean could she be….  
He wanted his Papa…

“Are you ticklish?” Kor suddenly heard Aphid ask, and it drew his bewildered attention back towards the lanky boy. 

Aphid was re-lathering the soap rag and then held his own arms up in the manner he wanted Kor to do. 

“Arms up,” he said smiling. 

They resumed the bath in a bit quietness from there, aside from Aphid humming a bit, and then Aphid soon left Kor to finish cleaning the rest of himself while he left to help Bark set the dinner table.   
There was apparently dishes that needed cleaning, that hadn't been done while Aphid was outside, and Aphid needed to check the progress of dinner anyway. 

From the sounds of things, it was Aphid doing the bulk of the work with cleaning and setting the table—Aphid sounded like a whirlwind of progress, while Bark sounded mostly like shuffling and reluctance. 

But Kor also heard him giving Bark, and Jaren who he had called over, that talk he warned Bark of earlier.   
Kor couldn't hear all of it, but it was definitely a little bit of a stern lecture of toning down the rough play and stop with the tattling. 

And soon, Aphid returned in the doorway of the foyer to check in on Kor.

The lanky boy was guzzling a quick mug of something to drink when he stepped back in, apparently very thirsty. 

“Ah, sorry,” Aphid gasped as he finished his drink, “….Forgot I hadn't drank a thing since being…Eh. You alright?”

Kor nodded, but the thought of Aphid being locked out all day without even anything to drink took a moment to hit.  
By the time it did, Kor couldn't shockingly question it.  
Aphid had distractedly tossed his mug back towards the dining table in the other room and elicited startled annoyance from Bark.

“Aphiiiid,” Bark whined, “We just set it.”

“Set it again,” Aphid cheekily teased back. 

“That was loud,” Jaren reminded him, “Grelod's gonna come in here.” 

“Let her come,” Aphid replied, “It was you guys.”

“No it wasn't!” both the boys suddenly chimed back, rather loudly.

“Ey, ey,” Aphid suddenly turned fully into the dining room, “Shh. You guys know I'm joking, geesh--Ma'am?!”

Kor barely heard it, but Grelod had angrily shouted Aphid's name from her room. 

Even Kor's blood ran cold, though, especially when he heard Grelod's doors fling open. 

“Keep. It. Down!” he heard her firmly and furiously order.

“Yes, ma'am. It won't happen again,” Aphid responded, and he had quickly rushed to the other doorway to be in Grelod's view.   
Eydis came running from the main room for shelter behind him.

Jaren suddenly piped up.

“He tossed--"

Aphid had a hand behind his back that he snapped the fingers of to silence the boy. 

“I dropped a cup, Miss Grelod,” he quickly intercepted, “It won't happen again. I'm sorry.”

Kor sank his water a bit. The air of this moment suddenly felt incredibly heavy. 

There was a horribly tense pause.

But then…

He heard Grelod's doors slam and saw Aphid visibly relax. 

He then, though, saw Aphid turn his stern gaze on somebody in that room; Kor assumed Jaren. 

His assumption was right.  
Aphid's hand flew forward with a stern point of his finger and the tall boy said in a scolding tone, “Jaren. Wall.”

“Why?” Jaren's quiet voice ask in return. 

“For that tattling, after I just again told you about all that..…Go,” Aphid ordered. 

“But it was the truth--"

“And I also told the truth,” Aphid retorted, “Now you heard what I said.”

Kor heard Jaren sigh, but the boy apparently obeyed since Aphid's stern finger fell.

The tall boy then gave a sigh himself and coaxed Eydis to let him go and get back to doing whatever she was doing.

Aphid then stepped back into the foyer with Kor to once again check on him. 

“You sure you're alright?” he asked. 

“A-are you?” Kor asked in returned, wondering how the boy wasn't absolutely frazzled with everything he was handling and was doing. 

Aphid looked genuinely unexpected of that. 

“Me?” he said, as if no one has ever asked him before if he was okay, but then he smiled, “Oh… Yes, I’m fine. Grelod don't scare me much anymore. But you're sure you're okay?” 

Kor nodded. 

“Yeah..,” he said, “..Um... I'm done.”

“Alright,” Aphid nodded, “I'll leave you alone to dress. Unless you need me?”

Kor shook his head. 

“Okay,” Aphid nodded again, “Fresh clothes are right there….I know the shirt is an ugly…pardon my language…piss.. yellow, but I promise it's clean.”

Kor chuckled a little at that, but Bark barked from the other room in offense and Jaren tattled on Aphid…. to Aphid. 

“You cussed,” he said. 

“I know,” Aphid sighed back. 

“That's bad,” Jaren reminded. 

“I know…,” Aphid replied again, “I'll come sit next to you at the wall,… whenever I get a chance to sit down…”

“You never sit…,” Jaren replied.

“I know,” Aphid cheekily replied that time.   
He looked to Kor once more with that I'll-leave-you-to-it nod, but he added in before he stepping back in the dining room, “You can leave those dirty clothes in the tub. I'll get to them after dinner.” 

Kor got out, dried off, and dressed. Bark's clothes fit him pretty well, with just a little looseness, but Kor figured that'd make them more comfortable. 

He joined the other boys in the dining room and saw Aphid actually had gone and sat down on his knees next to Jaren.  
Aphid looked to be having a quiet talk with him as he was there, and seeing this, it brought about memories of Kor's father having done things similar. 

Aphid looked around Jaren towards Kor and could see the sadness resurfacing in the boy's downcast expression. 

“Kor,” Aphid called his attention, “would you like to help me chop some leeks for the stew?” 

Kor gave his small nod and Aphid nodded in return. He stood up, dismissed Jaren, and Bark, and motioned Kor to follow him towards that closed door he earlier assumed to be a pantry. His assumption would be right again.

However, Aphid also called Eydis over, pulled one of the pins from her braid, shooed her away, and began lock picking the door.

“Grelod keeps it locked,” Aphid confirmed as he worked on unlocking the door.   
He actually succeeded rather quickly in getting the tumblers where they needed to be and pushed the door open. 

“You stay out here,” he said as he stepped in, “I'm not even suppose to be in here, but the kids like extra, crunchy, leeks in their stew….Aaand..”

Aphid scanned the shelves and found a couple of bread loaves, as well as a wedge of cheese.

“You want anything? A snack for after supper or--?” he had begun to ask Kor, but Kor quickly said no thank you.

“Wouldn't…,” Kor also added, “Wouldn't Miss Grelod notice it missing?” 

“Nah..,” Aphid responded, “Well actually, …I know she does; how could she not? But she very surprisingly lets me get away with this..…so long as I don't get caught in the act or touch the ice box.”

He then whispered to himself.

“Ah, reminds me, need to ask Miss Marise if she has any spare ice wraith teeth…”

“Have you been caught?” Kor asked.

“Hm? Oh..Yep. Just twice, though,” Aphid replied, “But I still got the bel—uh…got in big trouble….But growing kids get hungry, so big trouble or not, I'm getting you guys snacks. Really, though, she kinda plays along as long as I just snag the little stuff, so are you sure you don't want anything? It's no trouble, really.”

“No thank you,” Kor politely declined again.

“Alright then,” Aphid replied, though he took another cheese wedge as he scanned about for the leeks.

He glanced and saw that Kor seemed to be nervously watching out for Grelod.

“This used to be an assistant's room,” Aphid attempted a distraction. He was thankful for the eyes, but he didn't want Kor nervous. Kor's eyes were back upon him listening and Aphid continued what he was saying.

“They quit my first couple months here,” he said, “….for personal reasons… Grelod took the opportunity to turn this into a lockable pantry, since she was convinced the assistant, and us kids, were stealing food. There were different kids here then. An older girl—she aged out that year—and a boy and a girl my age, well my age then, who both got adopted early in my second year. It was just me and Grelod for a couple months after that until Bark and Eydis arrived. Then Jaren came about a month after that—Found ‘em!”

Aphid finally found the leeks he was searching for and tossed them to Kor.

When Aphid stepped out of the pantry, Kor suddenly realized Jaren was next to them, almost startling Kor upon the realization. 

Aphid held out a cheese wedge to Jaren and the Redguard boy promptly snatched it and scurried away. 

“Eat it slow,” Aphid pointed after him, “Don't ruin your supper.”

He then looked back upon Kor. 

“The toll I pay so he doesn't tattle about this at least,” Aphid explained and gave an exasperated chuckle.

He then sent Kor to the table with the leeks and the other things as he went back in the pantry, emphasizing he didn't want Kor, or any of the other kids, to see where the knives were stashed—they weren't play things--, and then returned with the said tools for slicing and dicing. 

Aphid made mention that leaving the forks out around Bark was bad enough, prompting him to explain when Kor questioningly looked at him, that he was mostly joking. It was just one incident and Bark would surely never do it again….

The two set to work chopping up the leeks, but poor Aphid hardly got started when he was called away by Eydis.  
She had gotten a splinter in her foot and whined like she'd bleed out.

“Eydis,” Aphid sighed a bit as he stepped away to deal with it, “I've told you time and again not to scuff your feet around on these old floors without shoes…”

Kor began thinking Jaren was right. Aphid looked like he never sat.

When the tall boy returned, he seemed genuinely surprised that Kor had finished chopping all the leeks himself. 

“Well you’re a good helper,” Aphid smiled, “Thank you, Kor. That was very nice of you.” 

Aphid must not get much help….

The tall boy took the plate of chopped leeks to the stew pot, along with an empty bowl, dumped the leeks in the pot, and then returned with a full bowl to Kor. 

“Here, you certainly get first serve,” Aphid said and set it down in front of the boy. He then set to slicing the bread. 

He tossed a slice on each plate, put the knives away—relocking the pantry, gathered the other bowls and went back to the stew pot to serve the other children and sent them to the table. 

Aphid finally came back with his bowl, only it wasn't his, as he went to the equipment room to fetch a serving tray.   
He loaded it with the stew bowl, some bread and a tankard, and headed off to Grelod's door.

When he returned after serving Grelod her dinner, he didn't serve himself any of the stew.   
Instead, he sat down across from Kor and only ate on the bread. 

Aphid's eyes met Kor's, who was looking at him questioningly, but Aphid ignored the obvious question. 

“I know your stomach,” Aphid began, “probably has more than a few knots from…everything,… but try a few bites at least. Even just a few will help those knots a bit.”

“You're not eating…,” Kor replied. He meant it as a question, but it come out more a statement. 

Aphid playfully looked upon the bread in his hand as if he thought Kor couldn't see it. 

Bark, who was sat next to Kor, elbowed Kor a bit. 

“Aphid never eats anything but bread and potatoes. Bread and potatoes,” he said, “And sometimes gross peas.”

Aphid suddenly slopped his piece of bread into Bark's stew and then took a bite of the sloppy bread.

“Lies..,” Aphid smirked through the bread in his mouth. 

“Is not, you do,” Bark replied and then whispered towards Kor, “And sometimes he puts cornbread in a mug of milk…and eats it like soup...He's so damned weird…”

Aphid swallowed his bread, leaned in and whispered back, “It sure taste better than that soap still by the tub in there, that's gonna end up on your tongue if I hear you say that again.”

“Say what, ‘weird’?” Bark questioned. 

“You know what,” Aphid replied. 

“He's?” 

“Barakväll.…”

“Was it ‘so’?”

“I'm not saying it, Bark,” Aphid replied and then explained to Kor, “He got me with that before. Ended up having to lick soap myself on principle. Urgh.”

Bark snickered and Aphid mocked it. 

“Hahaha,” Aphid feigned the laugh, “Yeah, yeah. Funny. I ain't falling for it again….”

He waited for a silent moment before suddenly muttering, “…ya damned kids…”.

They all gave gasping giggles with Bark imitating that scolding tone of Aphid's with Aphid's name.  
Jaren, of course, tattled on Aphid…to Aphid. 

“You cussed!”

Aphid was stifling his laugh under his hand, but revealed a big smile when he saw Kor chuckling along, which was probably Aphid's intention with all that.

“Alright, alright,” he simmered the kids down, “Eat, you guys. Eat.”

He eyed Kor again and nodded towards his bowl, still smiling.

“Eat, eat. Few bites, please,” he insisted and Kor finally nodded back in return.

Kor ended up eating his whole bowl, his stomach's reluctance averted by the distraction of the kids telling jokes and funny stories as they ate.   
He didn't touch his bread, but Aphid seemed well happy enough to see his bowl cleared.

He gave Kor's shoulder a proud little pat as he collected his and the other children's dishes.

The other kids scattered off as he did so, but Kor stayed put. 

“You can go play if you want, but you guys keep it down, alright?” Aphid said, but Kor shook his head. 

“…Can…can I help you?” Kor asked instead. 

Aphid looked at him and gave a smile. 

“…..Of course,” he replied.  
He could tell the encroaching night was starting to set the tips of its claws on Kor's mind….

Kor helped him with the dishes, and with his laundry that had been soaking in the tub.   
Aphid told him they'd dump the water off the boardwalk in the morning, as even though Aphid would skirt the rule a bit with the pantry, stepping out the front door without permission was an absolute forbidden.   
They did step out into the yard, though, to hang the wet clothes. 

With all that done, it was time to start winding down for bed. 

Aphid did his best to try and keep Kor's mind off things with gathering the kids for a quiet, but engaging, story time…and he could tell Kor was trying so hard to be brave and calm, but…Aphid knew it was coming….

When the kids were settled in their beds, Aphid sat down on the edge of Kor's, where the boy laid with his back to him. 

He was trembling…sniffling…

Aphid put his hand to the boy's back. 

“I know, Kor,..I know,” Aphid said softly.

Kor had thought he was too tired to shed another tear today….  
He hadn't properly slept since….  
He thought he’d be too exhausted to even think….

But even one thought….

This is his bed now…

It all had hit him. It all had set on him with the sun. 

Kor broke into a terrible sob.  
A sob he hadn't since seeing his father's lifeless hand slip from the tarp they carried him in…since watching the dirt entomb him…

Aphid quickly scooted closer and leaned over the boy in a comforting hug. 

“I know…I know, shh,” he comforted and held close to him, but he gave Grelod's door a glance.

Aphid gently urged Kor to get up and follow him.

“…Hey, c'mere,” he said softly and carefully lifted the boy up a bit, “Come on now. Come with me.”

He managed to get Kor up and on his feet to follow, and Kor’s sobs steadied a little, but Aphid held the boy close and guided him to the foyer, where Kor broke down again.

Aphid sat them on the bench and just held Kor close, letting him cry on him all he needed. 

Kor spoke brokenly through his sobs and clung even closer to Aphid.

“I..I just want to go home,” Kor cried.

“I know,” Aphid said understandingly. 

“I want my Papa.”

“I know.” 

“I just want my Papa.”

“I know you do. I know…,” Aphid soothed, “…but hey…hey…”

He managed to stifle Kor's crying enough to for the boy to listen. 

“I want you to know,” Aphid said, “that I'm here for you…I know you're scared. You're scared to get in that bed, I know. And you feel so alone right now. I know. But you're not alone, okay?”

Aphid rested the boy's head under his chin and felt Kor press, but relax, against him.

“Nothing will ever,” Aphid continued his words, “ever replace your Papa,…but you've got a big brother now, alright? You're not alone, little brother. I'm here…I'm here.”

Aphid hoped his comfort and words were helping the boy, and with Kor's quieting cries, it seemed to be.   
The older boy just held him, and he was going to hold him until Kor was ready to let go….but….

“Aphid!” that gravelly voice of the agitated old woman barked from the foyer doorway, “…Get that boy in bed right now.”

“M-Miss Grelod!” Aphid startled a bit, as did Kor. 

“Miss Grelod..,” he said again more calmly, but she only looked to them in agitation, “...I'm sorry if we disturbed you, but you know how first nights are--"

“I don't care,” Grelod bluntly cut him off, “I'm tired of it.”

“Miss Grelod--"

“To bed. The both of you. Now,” she ordered firmly. 

“But Miss Grel--"

“Aphid, do not. Do not back talk me right now,” she warned, “…These kids need to toughen up. Crying ain't bringing nothin’ back. Boy, your father will be just as dead tomo--"

“Miss Grelod!” Aphid suddenly snapped sternly to her, “Don't say things like that!” 

There was a dead silence as Aphid's snap had Grelod hold a frightening glare on him. 

Kor, as unaccustomed to such eyes as he was, still knew that glare meant something awful. 

He grabbed ahold of Aphid's hand and started to try to get them back to bed for Aphid's sake, but Grelod suddenly started stomping towards them. 

“You mouthy brat!” she growled, “You dare, you dare to try—Come here!”

Kor had tried to pull them along quickly around Grelod, but the woman snatched Aphid by his hair. 

“Miss Grelod! Wai--" Aphid stumbled back, and he was trying to slip his hand from Kor, but Aphid was suddenly cut off from his words by a harsh smack on his mouth by the old woman. 

Kor jumped back in shock of this, but he didn't run off.

Grelod still held that tight grip on Aphid's hair as she further yanked his head back and smacked him on the face again. 

“You think you can boss me now, huh?!” she scolded furiously.

“N-no, ma'am! No, Miss Grelod, I'm sorry,” Aphid replied.   
He hadn't attempted to shield his face, as his hands were busy trying to shoo Kor away, though obstructing Grelod may not have been wise anyway. 

Kor, however, was frozen where he was. 

“Kor, go on. Go on to bed,” Aphid tried to get him to leave them, but unfortunately, Grelod's attention turned on the younger boy instead. 

“Yes, you,” she growled and released her grip on Aphid. She shoved Aphid back a bit and reached for Kor.

Aphid scrambled to grab her before she grabbed Kor.  
“No, Miss Grelod! Don't!”  
But it was too quick and too late….

Grelod took Kor roughly by his arm, spun and slung him towards their bedroom, and smacked him a hard two times on the rump as she did. 

“Get to bed!” she ordered.

Kor had yelped with a pained and shocked squeak, but he still seemed to be leg locked….

His Papa had never handled him like this.   
Kor’s father was exceptionally gentle, even among their soft-hearted townsfolk, but no one back home so easily laid a hand their children either.   
The one time, the one and only time Kor's father ever attempted to administer such a punishment, the both of them broke down in tears---and it took nearly smelting Stieg to have even provoke the few pops.   
They were all definitely a different breed of Nord…

Kor's overwhelmed mind couldn't even register what she had struck him for at this point, and by Gods, the way she handled Aphid. 

Kor was scared. He wanted to go home. He wanted to find his Papa. He wanted to run…but his legs were locked. 

…..until Aphid had rushed in and began ushering him along.   
Grelod had got a smack on Aphid again too, as he passed her to get to Kor.

“You try telling me something again!” she snipped furiously.

“I won't! I'm sorry!” Aphid insisted, though he had not a tear in sight and only looked concerned for Kor and quickly took ahold of him, “I'm sorry, Miss Grelod, we're going to bed. We are.”

He guided Kor along, Grelod just behind them, and stopped in front of his own bed which was before Kor's.

“Go on, Kor,” Aphid gently nudged him and then whispered, “I'll come to you when she's gone.”

Kor, though, stood recoiled against Aphid. He didn't want to step away from him, but Aphid looked worriedly towards Grelod. 

Surprisingly, she waved a hand-- not to strike but to dismiss the iron grip she had started on this situation. 

“Keep him quiet,” she said to Aphid, allowing the situation to him and she started back to her room, “But if I hear a ruckus again…”

“No, ma'am, you won't,” Aphid quickly replied, “….Goodnight, Miss Grelod.”

She slammed her door with a huff and Aphid quickly set about checking on Kor. 

He had knelt down to the boy and took his face in hand. 

“I'm so sorry, little brother,” Aphid apologized, “I am so very sorry.”

“I-I'm sorry,” Kor sniffled, “I got you hit…”

“What?” Aphid said, “No. No…No, Kor. I'm afraid I got you hit. Me and mouth. I'm usually much better at reading her moods, but since I was outside, I guess I didn't realize how frustrated she's been toda--"

“She's…she's so meeaan,” Kor whimpered.

Aphid quickly pulled him into hug, of course to comfort him, but also to try and quieten him.

“Yes…yes, she can be,” Aphid said, “But I promise you, I usually don't let it get past me. I'm so sorry, Kor….Oh, I am so sorry. This is a terrible first impression. I'm so sorry.”

Bark's voice suddenly chimed in from his bed in an elevated whisper. 

“Wow, you got smacked on your first day,” he said, “Setting a record, new kid?”

“Barakväll, hush,” Aphid whispered back, “Keep barkin' and you'll end up getting smacked on his first day too…..Come on, Kor. Come on.”

Aphid led him to his bed, but he could feel Kor's resistance. 

“Would you like me to sit with you?” Aphid asked to which Kor gave his little nod. 

“Alright, okay,” the older boy replied.

He sat them both against the headboard of the bed, but Kor quickly shimmied under Aphid's arm and curled up on his side.   
The poor kid did not want to be even an inch away, by himself, right now.   
Aphid completely understood, though, and gladly welcomed it.  
He certainly mucked it up earlier, but if Kor was still comforted by him, he hoped it helped the poor, utterly exhausted boy get to sleep.   
In this bed that wasn’t, but was, his.  
In this home that wasn't home.  
After being sent to bed with what had to be the furthest thing from his Papa's goodnight kiss.

Aphid kept his arm held around him and just hoped the comfort of somebody there would help. 

Perhaps Grelod would sleep off her mood, too.

“I'm here, Kor. I'm here, baby brother...."

  



End file.
